The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Aircraft are occasionally subjected to high loads due, for example, to evasive maneuvers, pull-up from a gust-induced dive, and/or over-speed. If such a load were to exceed the yield strength of an aircraft structure, damage could result to the aircraft. Typically a pilot reports a flight envelope excursion such as overload or over-speed based on his/her own observation and personal evaluation of the excursion. More precise data describing an overload and/or over-speed event, however, typically is not available to the pilot. Although excursion data may be recorded in an aircraft flight data recorder, it usually is not retrieved, because retrieval of flight recorder data is typically time consuming.